Battle of the Giants
by Yolonda
Summary: Meet Aecor Neptune Castro, Roman demigod son of Saturn. Or so he thought. *Character is not technically an OC* He is offered a quest from Hades/Pluto himself. Find Poseidon. Seems simple, right? Wrong. Because Poseidon is not only dead, he's missing.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer:**

The remaining gods sat in silence around a fire.

This seemed to be Gaia's own personal form of revenge for the gods after they had defeated her once more. She had found so many ways to hurt them physically in this war, but now she had also found a psychological way to injure them, as well.

Zeus almost wished they were still in battle. It would have been a paradise compared to this. Even worse, Zeus thought it should have been him.

Hades, who had been allowed to come to Olympus despite the fact it was the middle of summer, couldn't even begin to put his thoughts in words. He was the god of Death, and now this…

Hestia was so distraught; she was beyond the point of tears. She couldn't believe this had actually happened to someone so close to her.

Everybody else was simply upset. Too much so to describe. Even Apollo, who was usually upbeat, was feeling depressed. He had known this was going to happen, he was the god of prophecy, but he couldn't do anything about it.

The gods hadn't done this for 2000 years, since Pan had supposedly died, but they still felt that their fallen hero, as some gods had begun to refer to him as, deserved the ancient rights.

Hades allowed a few tears as he lit his brother's shroud, making everything official.

Poseidon was dead, and Gaia was the one who killed him.


	2. Ocean meets the Sea

**Summary: Meet Aecor Castro, demigod son of Saturn. His story is one that's becoming all too common among the demigods: "I woke up two years ago without any memory of who I was or where I belonged… I had no idea why I was being attacked." His brother, Jupiter, is trying to kill him, and he just found out that he is not your average demigod, he's something much, much more than a half-blood… almost… godly, which is a big help to the Olympians because Poseidon is dead, and there is no hope of him ever returning. Oceanus has taken control of the sea and Aecor has to fight for the right to live. **

**Could things get any worse? Of course they do… in the form of him falling in love with Reyna.**

**Ocean meets the Sea**

_I was fighting some… thing, while 11 other people fought other things._

"_Giants" I realized suddenly. _

"_Watch out!" Someone called. I was standing in the middle of a snow covered land of ice, better known as Alaska. Suddenly, my only weapon was knocked out of my hands by a giant pitchfork. I jumped to the side and concentrated on the ocean._

_Nothing happened. I was tired, weaponless, freezing cold, and bleeding from multiple injuries. Not to mention much smaller than my enemy. _

_I never saw the knife that played a big part in ending my life. All I knew was that I had a sharp pain in my shoulder from a stab. It normally wouldn't hurt as much, but I could tell there was poison on the blade. I didn't dare try to take the knife out. _

_My moves were slowed down a lot more than you would expect, so there was really no way to dodge the huge giant trident coming down at about 25 miles per hour with poison coating each prong, aimed right for my chest._

"_Get out of the way!" Someone shouted. _

_In my defense, I tried to get out of the way. But 3 seconds isn't much of a head start, especially if you're slowed down because of poison in your bloodstream. _

_Two of the prongs hit my chest, and the other one was impaled in the snow. _

_I could feel myself loosing consciousness immediately, which was a good thing because this really hurt. _

"_Hades! Get over here!" Someone shouted, as the giant lifted the trident out of my chest._

_Everything faded into blackness. I heard someone say "Were loosing him!" I didn't recognize the voice._

"_How's that possible?" A female voice said. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew a crowd gathered._

"_Wake up!" Someone shouted._

"_He's too awesome to die!" Another one shouted. More people shouted things, trying to get me to wake up, but the voices blurred until I couldn't hear them. Or I just didn't care that they were saying anything, either one. _

_But one comment stood out. "He's dead" Someone said, in a pained voice like they couldn't believe it. "He's dead" He repeated. I felt pain for a second, then nothing._

"Aecor? Aecor, wake up. Were here" Faunus said, tapping my shoulder. I woke up, really drowsy. I had a sharp pain in my chest and shoulder.

We were in a bus full of 28 "mental case" children and teens, AKA demigods, traveling through L.A for a tour of the Underworld. Chiron called this an "educational field-trip".

Unfortunately, when Faunus, my satyr protector, and I stumbled across the camp's borders, we were being pursued by all three Kindly Ones, and they hadn't forgotten, and were just going to try twice as hard to kill me now that I've been openly claimed by Saturn.

I hate my life sometimes. I sincerely hoped that the Furies were in a good mood and didn't feel like having demigod flesh for lunch.

Faunus and I got off the bus quickly, planning to wait in the lobby. Based on Mr. D's look, he knew what I was planning. We filed into "DOA Recording Studios".

"DOA. Dead On Arrival" An Apollo camper said. I caught sight of a sign next to the glass double doors. The words were swimming all over the place.

"What the heck does that say?" I asked.

"No loitering, no soliciting, no living" Faunus read. It didn't really help my mood. "Maybe we can-"

"Faunus, Aecor, get in the building" Mr. D commanded.

"Ditch the group and steal the bus" Faunus said in a joking manner.

"I was going to go with "Hit Mr. D in the head with a frying pan and bury the evidence", but that works too." I said, following the group.

Once inside, Chiron split us into groups of 6. "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Aecor, Reyna and Faunus in one group" He called after a few minutes.

Reyna smiled at me from across the room. A few campers laughed, but stopped when Reyna and I glared at them. Faunus was just smiling and muttering "Ah, young love". (At this point, I should probably mention that Reyna and I are dating, if you haven't already figured it out.)

"Save it, goat boy" I whispered. Faunus smiled knowingly, and then smirked at Percy and Annabeth, who were talking to Charon.

Something about higher pay and Italian suits. Charon led most of the conversation, and Percy and Annabeth looked like they were trying their best to be polite by not telling him that the current topic wasn't something normal people, or demigods, or even gods, talk about.

They breathed a sigh of relief when Chiron called there names, because Charon was starting to talk about how "Working for the Lord of the Dead gets you all the ladies" et cetera.

Personally, I didn't share in his theory, and by the looks of it, neither did anybody else who had heard him, because they all got disgusted and/or disturbed looks on their faces. Chiron started filing us out of the room before Charon could say anything else we really didn't want to know.

However, when Charon got on the boat, having finally learned his lesson that NOBODY here wanted to know about his love life, and started steering us across the river Styx, he was staring at me strangely.

"You there. Are you sure I haven't seen you before?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Uh… no sir…" I managed to get out, because his face just turned into a skull.

"I could've sworn I've seen you before. Are you an actor or something?"

At this point, I was trying not to bust out laughing, but I managed to say "No sir. Just a godling"

"Godling?" Reyna asked after Charon looked away, satisfied with my answer.

"Pluto used it once to describe us demigods" I explained.

"And you would know this because…?" Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother, asked.

"I was here before. A few times, actually" I explained. Malcolm stopped asking questions then, as the campers knew I died once.

_I'm surprised Malcolm didn't make that connection. I thought children of Athena were supposed to be smart _A voice inside my head said. I was so shocked I almost fell of the boat. Reyna caught me at the last second.

_You know, I'm pretty sure talking to yourself and hearing a response is the first sign of insanity_ I said in my mind, hoping I was contacting the voice and not going insane.

_True, but since when have gods been sane?_ The voice said.

At this point, I knew I wasn't just hearing voices. _Who are you?_ I asked.

_I used to be the god of the seas. _At that point, I really did fall out of the boat, wondering if Athena was messing with my head.


	3. My Brother Offers me a Quest

**My brother offers me a quest**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJO. And Reyna might be a little OOC, but she's older AND I gave her a boyfreind. I made it so that she would open up more with a boyfreind. Just putting that out there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luckily, I fell onto hard ground, not the river of acid-like water. "Are you alright?" Reyna asked, getting out of the boat with the group.<p>

"I heard a voice in my head" I muttered, trying to make sense of what happened.

Reyna looked concerned. "I think you hit your head to hard". She commented. "Come on, I'm taking you to see Chiron"

* * *

><p>"Chiron! Chiron!" Reyna shouted, waving the centaur over.<p>

"What is it, Reyna?" Chiron asked gently.

"It's Aecor. He fell off the boat, and he's claiming he's hearing voices in his head" Reyna told him.

Chiron looked troubled for a moment. "He may be correct." He said simply. Reyna started to ask what he meant by that, but Chiron held his hand up for silence. "Allow me to explain. First, though, I need to know what you heard, Aecor"

I didn't want to tell him, because I thought he might think I _was_ going insane, but I told him anyway.

Chiron didn't say anything for a long, long time. Eventually, he stood up and led us to a silent corner on the "beach". It was a beach, if you didn't count to bones sticking up out of the black sand, or the black water filled with high school carnations, ripped up diplomas, things of that nature.

Then he called Dionysus over. The others were looking at us strangely. "Dionysus, I'm going to have to ask you to lead the tour. I need to talk to these three" He said, pointing to Faunus, Reyna and I.

After all the demigods and unenthusiastic gods left the river, Chiron explained. "The gods have told me not to relay this information to anybody except Percy, or anybody who needs to know. In this situation, I feel that all three of you deserve to know what happened.

"Poseidon died two and a half months ago, in a fight against a giant. The gods have… freaked out, to say the least. They are trying to find him in the Underworld or, the last place he was ever seen alive, Alaska"

"Who in their right mind would fight the giants in Alaska? It's called "The land beyond the gods" for a reason!" Faunus exclaimed.

"I might agree with you, it was unwise for Zeus to have that battle in Alaska. It cost him his brother's life." Chiron said gravely. "Based on what you have said, the sea god has tried to contact you, and has succeeded. And the fact that you can talk to him… this isn't good."

"Why is it not good?" I asked.

"Think, young one. You have a telepathic connection with the former god of the seas. Weather he's alive or not does not change the fact that he is a powerful force. Zeus was never willing to admit that, but Poseidon is-was- the second most powerful god, ever, for a reason."

"So…?"

"So, if Gaia were to get you to turn, you would influence which side Poseidon would fight for" Chiron explained.

"But if it's just a telepathic connection-" Reyna started.

"That's what it seems to be, but I fear it is much more than that" Chiron said.

That bothered me for some reason. "What do you mean, it's more?" I asked.

"As I've said in the past, I've spoken to the Oracle too. Your resemblance to Lord Poseidon cannot be ignored, as it is a fact that you are not related" Chiron said, lowering his voice.

"I'm his brother" I pointed out.

"Yes, yes, but do the gods have DNA? No, they don't. So even though you are in fact Poseidon's brother, you and Lord Poseidon are not related. If you were a god, you would… but, your mother is mortal, thus making you a mortal" Chiron explained. "This may seem biased to you, but it is a fact. An elder god cannot have a mortal for a sibling, it is physically impossible"

"You're confusing me"

"In simplest terms, Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus are not technically related. Gods don't have DNA, so none of the gods can necessarily be considered related. Family, yes; related, no. So that being said, while Lord Poseidon is your brother, you are not related"

"You could have just said the simpler version. Now my brain hurts" I complained. Chiron ignored that statement.

"And your first and middle name, they also cannot be ignored."

"Aecor Neptune Castro. So what, my mom named me after Neptune." I said.

"Ah, yes. But Aecor is Latin for "Ocean". And Neptune is the Roman form of Poseidon. Castro has varying meanings. It can mean "Palace" or "Castle"."

"So my name is "Ocean Poseidon Castle". I wonder how that would look in a year book" I commented. Chiron allowed a small smile.

"No, it is merely what your name means" Chiron said. "Now, why don't we catch up to the group?" He said, walking forward. He was about 20 paces ahead of us in no time, having four legs and everything. Then he looked back. "Oh, and it may be in your best interest to speak to the Oracle when we return to camp"

I rushed to catch up with the group, where Dionysus was explaining what went on at the EZ-Death line by letting some younger kids get close to Cerberus without any supervision. I ended the disaster waiting to happen by throwing Cerberus a rubber ball.

"…And I'm sure Acorn Castle here," Dionysus said.

"Aecor Castro" I corrected. Dionysus took no notice.

"Can tell you all about what happens in the EZ-Death line"

"I was in Elysium, not Asphodel" I told him.

Then I noticed that Thanatos, AKA Death, was staring at me.

"Lord Hades wishes to speak to thee" He said.

_Who says "thee" anymore?_ I thought. I glanced at Faunus and followed him to Hades's palace.

* * *

><p>Looking back on it, I should have left when I saw Hades talking to Jupiter through an I.M.<p>

For some reason, Hades was in his Greek form, not his Roman one.

"Find him, brother." Jupiter was saying. He looked really distracted.

_Find who?_

"I'm working on it!" Said a very agitated Hades. "I've said this before, he's gone missing!"

Thanatos cleared his throat. Hades looked up and noticed us. "Who's that?" Jupiter asked.

"Hopefully, a lead" Hades muttered, waving his hand through the message and ending the connection. He turned to me. "I assume you want to know why you are here. Personally, I would kill you now and be done with a lot of trouble. But, you see, you may be the only lead to finding my brother."

"I'm assuming it would be Neptune you're talking about?" I asked. Hades looked stunned.

"How did you know that, godling?" Hades asked, with a dangerous edge to his voice. I realized just then that I had spoken out of turn. My ADHD brain wondered, off task, how you could speak out of turn when the person you're talking to is your half-brother.

"A dream vision" I lied. Hades looked at me closely, probably looking for any signs of deception, but cleared his throat and looked away.

"You will go to Alaska, the last place he was seen" Hades paused, as if he wanted to add _alive_, but continued. I guess even Hades, or Pluto, or whoever, had the hope that Neptune might still be alive. ", and find him. You will bring him back."

"Isn't he in the underworld?" I asked.

"That's the point. He went missing from the underworld!" Hades said. "Two shall accompany you." And with that, he disappeared into a shadow.

* * *

><p>"Well, glad to see you're alive." Faunus said, after I returned.<p>

"What did he want?" Reyna asked.

"Quest." I muttered. "To Alaska, to find his brother."

"Isn't his brother dead?" Reyna asked.

"Exactly!" I said. "I'm going to go tell Chiron"

It turns out, I couldn't see Chiron until we got back on the bus. He was distracted because a kid got attacked by a Kare, a death spirit, so we had to call Dionysus over to heal him, THEN convince Hades to let Apollo come, then get him back to camp. So we ended up just cutting the trip short.

"Chiron." I called. Chiron looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"Hades... kind of gave me a quest." I said, glancing at the black obsidian palace. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, child," Chiron said. I tried not to be offended. I'm 18, he's three thousand. Still doesn't mean I'm okay with being called a child. "What did he ask?"

"To find his brother. He says he dissapeared from the Underworld." I told him. A few Hermes and Ares kids were trying to discreetly walk over to hear what we were saying. Keyword, trying.

"Conner, Travis, Clarrise, Chris, get back to the ferry." Chiron told them. Then he looked back at me, with an expression I couldn't quite identify.

"You must see the Oracle right away." He said, in a grave tone. "You shall leave tommorow."

"He also said I had to have two people with me." I added. "If they want to come, I want Reyna and Faunus with me. I would trust them with my life."

Chiron smiled. "Your just like Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." He said. "Except Faunus is a faun."

I shrugged. "Faun, Satyr, what's the difference?" Chiron opened his mouth. "I know what the difference is!" I said quickly. Chiron walked away, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I got out of one of his long lectures about the gods.

Then Chiron looked back. "And you know, Faunus's namesake was the Roman form of Pan." He said. "Remember that."

I had no idea why he would want me to remember that, but I got a feeling it was important. "Will do." I mumbled, getting back into the boat to go back to the world of the living.

* * *

><p>"Well, of course we'll come." Reyna said, like that would be obvious. She elbowed Faunus in the ribs.<p>

He yelped. "Right!" He said, his voice an octave higher than usual. Then he whispered to Reyna, "I would have said yes without that!"

"Just making sure, Goat Boy." Reyna said. Faunus glared at her, but quickly forgot about being angry.

"So, were off to see the Oracle?" Faunus asked.

Reyna smirked and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Faunus asked.

"Were off to see Rachel Dare, to the oracle of Delphi..." Reyna said, singing in the tune of "Were off to see the Wizard".

Faunus crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. We passed Thalia's tree, the magical border of Camp. I've been at Camp Jupiter for about a month, but because of that I was accustomed to Roman things, so saying "Oracle" and "Delphi" are going to take some getting used to. And the Greek names of the gods are definitly going to take some time to get used to, even if we have been here for a week.

"And the cave is where, again?" Reyna asked. I pointed to a hill. You could see a cave with a purple curtain covering the mouth.

About five minutes later, we were sitting around a red-headed girl with green eyes, who was wearing paint splattered jeans with tiny holes in them and a camp T-shirt, which didn't go with the whole "Oracle" theme. But then again, she's _Rachel_.

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, with her hands out, palms up. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then a green mist poured out of her mouth and her voice was tripled, like three people talking in unison.

"_With a final breath, he kept his oath._

_Eyes of green and strips of gold,_

_Watch this person, for he is both_

_The young tide and sea god old"_

At the last word, Rachel fell. Then she opened her eyes and sat up. Appearently, she fell a lot, because she wasn't fazed.

"Mind telling us what that means?" Faunus asked.

"What did I say?" Rachel asked. I repeated the prophecy.

Rachel was silent for a long time. Then she looked at me closely. "I have a few ideas. But I can't tell you, breach of contract."

"What contract?"

"Never mind that. Anyway, I can't tell you. For one thing, my theories may prove false. For another, if my theory is true, it would freak you out. That, and you wouldn't have to go on your quest."

"Lets go with that option!" Faunus said.

"But," Rachel held up her hands. "I have a feeling that your going to acomplish more that finding Poseidon-"

"Neptune" The three of us said together.

"Fine, _Neptune_, on this quest." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. However, she had a smile on her face. "But I can say "Good luck". But, I prefer "Break a leg"."

"Well, hopefully we don't break anything." I said. "Thanks, Rachel"

Rachel shrugged. "Hey, I just say what Delphi says. She has a tendency to mug my body from time to time."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's another chapter done! How do you think I did on Rachel? Was she OOC? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
